


A Misplaced Thought

by o0JayWolf0o



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Resets, chara is a demon child of flower, i give you a sad, im gonna write now, lil bits of fluf, mm cliffhangers., uhhh, undertale - Freeform, what, yeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayWolf0o/pseuds/o0JayWolf0o
Summary: Hope never reached the grasp of the skeleton.Well, if it ever did, he made no attempt to bestow it.What was the point?It'd all reset anyways, right?...Life was so cruel.He couldn't even die.Heh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> feeling angsty  
> have a sad

April 22, 2017

 

It had been two years since the legend of monsters had become one of fact. Things grew at ease, and within months of their arrival, they were situated with a home and rights. He thought about this, letting it sink in. When would Frisk reset?

The child in question bounded up as a stiff breeze rolled through, disturbing his thoughts. They tugged at his blue hoodie before eagerly signing away, leaves in their hair.

 **Dunkle Sans, may I go play with M.K.?** The child puffed her lip out, eyes shining.

"heh, sure, kiddo," Frisk bobbed their head excitedly, zooming off towards the mentioned friend. Sans sat down next to Toriel, his new girlfriend, passing puns back and forth until their time ebbed away.

It was nice.

It wasn't the first RESET he'd dealt with, though.

 

 ~ * ~

December 25, 2017

 

Frisk tugged his sleeve, effectively waking him up.  **Dunkle Sans! Santa came, Santa came!** They were practically vibrating with energy and excitement. 

"'ll right, 'm up. where's tori?" He rolled over, looking for his partner. She wasn't in the bed. 

 **She's making breakfast! She said you should wake up for your presents, too!** Frisk's chocolate-brown eyes twinkled briefly before they huffed.  **Come on!**  Their hands signed in a flurry before they dashed off, obviously exhilarated at the idea of Christmas. 

 

He yawned before crawling out of bed, following at a snail's pace.

~ * ~ 

May 19, 2018

 

Frisk blew the candle on their birthday cake, eyes filled with pure glee and determination. The group of monsters rolled out of the song, clapping and wishing 'happy birthday!' to Frisk. They smiled as Toriel cut a, rather large, slice of homemade butterscotch-cinnamon pie- upon Frisk's request, of course. 

"Here you are, my child!" She finished it off with some whipped cream and slid the plate over, disturbing the covers on the table a bit as she did so. 

Once everyone was served, Sans sat next to the goat in question and began to exchange more knock-knock jokes. He re-used more than he'd have liked to admit, though they were running out of material as well.

Soon enough, presents were passed around.

From Undyne, Frisk got a bike "to exercise on." Alphys gave them a new phone, unsurprisingly. Mettaton handed over an MTT-Branded red, extra sparkly, topped with sequins, dress-tuxedo-in-one. Papyrus gave them a drawing pad while Toriel gifted them an iTunes card. Asgore handed over a bundle of rare flowers, all red alike Frisk's SOUL. Sans gave them, perhaps the biggest gift, a desktop computer with a high-quality headphone and mic.

The child gasped, immediately hugging him tight. She pulled away slightly before signing,  **Thank you Dunkle Sans! I love you!**

~ * ~

November 2, 2018

 

"so.. tori, i- i think, you're uh. an amazing person, and you always know what to do. you make me the happiest skeleton in the world..." He finished his speil, the park around them staring in awe.

He kneeled down by Toriel, face flushed a navy blue. "will you marry me?"

Toriel gasped, sqealing before she pulled Sans into a loving kiss. When she pulled away, her eyes were shining with what could only be described as a deep love for Sans. "Yes! Yes Sans, I will marry you!"

~ * ~ 

March 5, 2020

 

Arial and Helvetica, his children, crawled about the floor, squealing happily as they found toy blocks.

 Toriel nuzzled against the top of his head and he sighed happily. Arial crawled into his lap and squeaked, latching onto his lower ribs as he chuckled. Toriel wrapped her arms around Arial and Sans and pulled them in, adding in Helvetica only when he huffed angrily.

They were happy. 

Sans was, too.

~ * ~

April 22, 2017

 

It had been two years since the legend of monsters had become one of fact. Things grew at ease, and within months of their arrival, they were situated with a home and rights. He thought about this, letting it sink in.

Chara bounded up as a stiff breeze rolled through, disturbing his thoughts. They tugged at his blue hoodie before eagerly signing away, leaves in their hair.

 **Dunkle Sans, may I go play with M.K.?** The child puffed her lip out, eyes shining.

"heh, sure, kiddo," Chara bobbed their head excitedly, zooming off towards the mentioned friend. Sans sat down next to Toriel, his new girlfriend, passing puns back and forth until their time ebbed away.

It was fine.

He was fine.

It wasn't the first RESET he'd dealt with.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr? [tumblr.](www.o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> ask me anything pls.  
> and comments make me happy.  
> i wanna be happy.  
> make me happy o3o


End file.
